Party Crashers
by jinyuy
Summary: Crossover of FFX and GW. Pilots meet warriors at a party...blah blah blha...some more BS. Whatever.
1. Hello Boys! Goodbye Sanity!

"I'll take two," said Rikku as she tossed two cards on the table. Wakka slid her two more from a deck, and she examined the cards she held in her hand. "Oh poop," she moaned. "I hate Poker."  
  
"You should learn how to display a proper Poker face," said Auron, smugly holding his own five cards. "You don't have to have good cards to win Poker. It's all in the bluff."  
  
"Easy for you to say old man," said Tidus. "You got a pair of glasses. Most people don't allow others ot play this game wearing anything that covers a part of their face." Tidus was seated at a table with several of his friends in his house in Zanarkand. Rikku, Auron, Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus' girlfriend Yuna were all playing cards with him, quietly around the table. Yuna was actually sleeping on Tidus' left shoulder.  
  
"I'd like to see you try to remove these glasses," said Auron.  
  
"Tidus," said Wakka, "you're party's getting kinda boring ya?" Lulu quickly elbowed him in the side, an indicator that he was being rude.  
  
"Sorry," said Tidus. "I got no ideas...Anyone else got anything better to do?"  
  
"Let's at least finish the game on hand," said Auron. He laid down his hand, revealing four Aces and a Jack of Hearts. "Can anyone beat this, or do I win again?"  
  
"Oh crud!" shouted Rikku. She pounded her wrist once on the table. All she could get was a pair of twos. Everyone shushed her as Yuna stirred slightly, turning to grab onto Tidus and make him into a more suitable table. She nuzzled closer to him.  
  
"Don't wake sleeping beauty over dere," said Wakka. "She gets a bit cranky when you wake her up rudely."  
  
"Sorry," replied Rikku, flushing lightly red. "It's just that I'm no good at this stinkin' game. Please tell me someone at least beat Auron...Anyone?" Everyone else tossed their cards on the table. No one came close.  
  
"And Auron wins again," said Wakka.  
  
"New game," said Lulu. "I'm gonna teach you all about Black Jack. First of all, Auron, please remove all the Ace cards from your sleeves so that everyone has a fair chance."  
  
"What?" asked Rikku. Auron slid three cards out of his oversized sleeve and threw them at the table.  
  
"All of 'em auron." Auron glared at Lu, and he finally, yet regretfully, tossed a few more cards from his other sleeve. "Thanks," said Lulu. "Now the object of the game is simple. Even a simpleton like Rikku can catch on to this game."  
  
"Hey! Stop making fun of me," complained Rikku. "It's not my fault I'm ditzy." Lulu began shuffling the cards, while everyone remained silent. "Alright, now. The the deal is you have to get a combination of 21 from the cards you're dealt-  
  
-Crash!-Crunch!-  
  
The door to Tidus' apartment burst in as two people came through it, and they rolled on the floor, both grabbing for what appeared to be a handgun. "Gimme the gun Maxwell," commanded one with short, wavy brown hair and Prussian-blue eyes.  
  
"No," said the other. He had brown hair also, tied in a long braid that would probably reach to his ankles if he were standing erect. "Gotta kill me first," he joked.  
  
They rolled around more as everyone watched in amusement, fear, and confusion. "Believe me...Duo...Nothing...would make me...happier...than to kill...your sorry ass."  
  
-Click-Click-  
  
The two boys looked up quickly to see a beautiful female pointing two guns at them. She, too, had brown hair. They stopped and slowly stood up. "What are you doing in my boyfriend's apartment?" she asked. She was now pointing a gun at each of them.  
  
"Well I was just playing with my friend here and-  
  
"Playing?" asked Yuna. "It looks like he was trying to kill you."  
  
"Nothing, I reiterate, would make me happier than to kill Duo here," said the other boy. "He stole me gun...Nobody...touches my guns, ever." They heard some ruckus down the hall outside the room. Yuna looked past them and lowered her gun for a moment. The so far nameless boy raised a new gun to point at her, and she raised her guns again.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said Wakka.  
  
"Looks like we got us a Mexican Standoff here," said Auron. Yuna was pointing a gun at Duo Maxwell and the other boy, and this other boy was pointing a gun at Duo and Yuna.  
  
"Also, I normally don't allow women to point guns at me as if to threaten me," he said.  
  
A new person suddenly appeared at the door, and after half a second of observing the scene, dove onto Heero, tackling him and holding him face down on the floor.  
  
"Get...off me...Chang," he said under his attacker.  
  
"Just shill out Heero," said Chang. This Chang was a Chinese boy of the same age as the other two with short, black hair in a small pony tail. "I'm sorry for all the ruckus," he apologized to everyone. "Heero, if Duo ever dies, I want to at least play a role in it. You hod, I kill?"  
  
"How about the other way around?" asked Heero as Chang took Heero's guns and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Deal," said Chang. He walked over to Duo and held him from behind.  
  
"WuMan," he struggled. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Whoa!" yelled a blonde from the door. Behind him was another boy, now five in total, whose brown hair covered half his face. "WuFei! Heero! CALM DOWN!" Everyone stopped and looked at him as if almost fearfully, and everyone's guns were lowered.  
  
"But Duo-  
  
"I know!" shouted the blonde boy. "Duo took your gun! He's being obnoxious! What else is new?! Get over it!"  
  
"Quatre, are you okay?" asked the boy behind him. "You seem a bit stressed."  
  
"Stresses?! Me?! You must be joking! I'm fine! Perfectly calm!"  
  
"More like high as a kite," muttered WuFei under his breath. Duo burst into laughter, and WuFei let go of him. No one else laughed, and the other people in the room were too stunned to know what was going on in the room where, just seconds before, they had been playing cards.  
  
"Will anyone tell me what's going on?" asked Tidus. Quatre stopped breathing heavily, and his face returned to its normal happy expression.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," said Quatre. "I hope we didn't harm anything."  
  
"Just my door," said Tidus, "and maybe a chunk of sanity."  
  
"What sanity?" asked Auron.  
  
"Bite me granpa," replied Tidus.  
  
"Trowa here can fix it," said Quatre, motioning to the person standing behind him. "He's our handyman afterall."  
  
"I'll get to work then," said Trowa. He lifted the door and placed it in the frame. He slowly backed away, almost expecting it to fall as everyone carefully watched. "Nobody sneeze...There, good as new." He turned to face them.  
  
-Crunch-Krack!-  
  
The door crushed Trowa into the floor. "Trowa?!" exclaimed Quatre. He bent over and pulled the fallen boy out from under the door and helped him to his feet. "Trowa, are you okay?"  
  
"Trowa?" he asked. "Is that my name? Where on Earth am I? Who am I?"  
  
"Oh God," said WuFei. "Not again. Dammit Trowa, that's the third time this month that you've forgotten your friggin' identity. Why won't you just die from one of these blows to the head and do us all the favor?" Heero raised a new gun and pointed it at Trowa.  
  
"I can remedy the situation at hand," he said. "It only takes one of these bullets after all. I'd be more than happy to do the honors."  
  
"Where'd you get that?!" asked Tidus.  
  
"What?" questioned Heero.  
  
"The gun. How'd you get that gun?" Everyone surveyed Heero. He was wearing only a green tank-top shirt and some tight shorts, nothing else. "That's like, your fourth gun. How the hell do you carry these things? It just, doesn't seem possible man. Where do you keep them."  
  
"God only knows where," said Duo. Heero reached over and whacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Nobody dies," said Quatre, reaching over and pushing Heero's fourth gun down. "Maybe I should just take this, just in case." Quatre took the gun and hid it away in his clothes.  
  
"Hellooo," said Rikku. All the pilots' eyes shifted to her.  
  
"Hello cutie," said Duo.  
  
"Yeah. Hi. We still don't know who you are and why you're here, and how you're going to fix our friend's door."  
  
"My name's Chang WuFei. The idiot here who started this mess is Duo Maxwell. The guy with the guns is Heero Yuy, the psycho with blonde hair is Quatre Winner, and the guy who just forot his name for the umteenth time is Trowa Barton."  
  
"Barton? So my name is Trowa Barton?" asked Trowas to Quatre. Quatre sat him down at one of the chairs.  
  
"Yes dear," said Quatre. "Your name is Trowa Barton. You pilot a mobile suit called Heavy Arms and are our friend."  
  
"Is he...gonna be okay?" asked Lulu.  
  
"It happens all the time," said Quatre. "His mind will be back to normal within the hour."  
  
"Thanks for the concern," said Trowa hapily.  
  
"Right," said Tidus. "Well, welcome to my home. We were just about to play a game of cards, when you guys interrupted us. I'm sure I'm going to regret this later on, but would you like to join us in our little party?"  
  
"Party?!" asked Duo with glee. "Yeehaaw! Party time!"  
  
"You shouldn't have asked," said WuFei. "I guess now we have no choice."  
  
"Um, Yuna?" asked Tidus. Yuna looked over at him questioningly. "Can you...holster the guns? They're makin' me kinda nervous."  
  
"Oh," said Yuna. Smiling, she stuffed the two pistols away and walked over to his side. "Sorry."  
  
"Well it looks like we've got too many people to play cards now," said Lulu. "Let's see, we've got...eleven people here."  
  
"Definitely too many people," said Wakka.  
  
"The more the merrier I say," said Rikku gleefully.  
  
"How about a movie?" asked Auron.  
  
"Moviiieeeeee!!!" shouted Duo, clapping and squealing like a giddy school girl. "I love movies.!"  
  
"I like romance," said Quatre.  
  
"I'm all for it if people die in the movie," said Heero.  
  
"I'm into suspense and thrillers," said WuFei.  
  
"And action," said Duo rapidly, "plus some comedy." He vigorously nodded up and down as everyone else watched him. Tidus couldn't tell if he was drunk, high, stoned, or all of the above.  
  
"I like mystery," said Trowa."...I think."  
  
"Then I have the perfect movie," said Yuna gleefully. She walked out of the room and returned a second later with a DVD in hand. "THE MUMMY satisfies all of your movie preferences."  
  
"How did I know she was gonna pick dat one?" asked Wakka sarcastically.  
  
"We watched that one last time," said Lulu lightly.  
  
"I like this movie," said Yuna.  
  
"We've all seen is a bajillion times Yunie," complained Rikku.  
  
"I haven't seen it," said Duo innocently. Yuna quickly turned and stared at him as though he'd committed a horrible crime.  
  
"Uh oh," said Tidus. "Yeah, we all know where this is going right?" His friends all nodded as Yuna continued to stare at Duo blankly. "Yuna?" asked Tidus. "Come on dear. It's time to watch your movie...Helloooo. Anybody home?"  
  
"You haven't seen THE MUMMY?" she suddenly gasped. "That's just...horrible. What kind of sick, mentally deprived child are you?"  
  
"Believe me," said Heero. "You're much better off not knowing. Besides...I haven't seen THE MUMMY either."  
  
"Then we have to watch it," said Yuna. "Quick! To Tidus' living room!" everyone filed into another room where Tidus' large television and stereo set were, which was equipped with state of the art surround sound." 


	2. Machina Failures and Popcorn Desires

Right, let the laughter continue. This is my first fic on the site, and I usually don't type, because of periodic computer deprivation, so I'll do my best to update often.  
  
Guess what? JinYuy does not own Final Fantasy or Gundam Wing in any way shpae or form. Yeah it sucks, but I guess I'm okay with that. I also do not own the movie The Mummy. I really don't care much about that.  
  
"The Mummy," confirmed Yuna, "is, like, the coolest movie ever. Come on in and watch it." She led everyone into Tidus' living room, which had a humongous flat screen TV and surround sound speakers around the room.  
  
"Nice equipments," said WuFei.  
  
"Thanks," replied Tidus. "Money is a wonderful thing."  
  
"You got a high payin' job or something?" asked Quatre. Tidus stared at him as if he really did have a second head.  
  
"I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes," said Tidus.  
  
"Here it comes," said Auron sarcastically. Before Tidus could begin, Wakka puched him onto the couch.  
  
"Skip the description so we can watch the movie," he said. He and Lulu sat together on the floor in front of the couch, While Tidus and Yuna sat beside eachother on the couch. Auron sat in a wooden chair, and Rikku found a stool to sit on. Duo was seated in a rocking chair, and WuFei and Heero opted to stand.  
  
"Okay," said Auron. He got up and tried to put the movie in the machine. However, it wouldn't go in. He pushed harder. "Why the hell won't this thing work?"  
  
"Typical machina," said Wakka. "Beat it a few times and see if that works." Rikku threw a pillow at him, which hit him square in the face.  
  
"Chill gramps!" shouted Auron before he could obey Wakka's order. "Don't force it." He got up and walked up to Auron and took the tape from him. He immediately began bursting into laughter.  
  
"What's...so funny?" asked Auron in disgust. He didn't take beign laughed at too well most of the time.  
  
"You...were trying...to put the tape...in backwards," Tidus struggled to say through his laughter, which spread to anyone.  
  
Auron grunted. "I'm sure you could have all made the same mistake too," he said angrilly.  
  
"Yeah," said Rikku. "If I were from the stoneage and hadn't seen a video player, I'd probably be clueless too." The laughter grew louder, until Auron finally sat in his chair.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," said Tidus as he slid the tape in effortlessly, "I present to you, for the fiftieth time in my life, The Mummy." Yuna and Duo were the only ones clapping.  
  
"Is anyone hungry?" asked Yuna as the previews began. "We've got some food here."  
  
"Popcoooorrnn!" shouted Duo. Everyone stared at him, silently questioning where the outburst came from.  
  
"Remember," said Heero. "He's a psychotic idiot. Just leave it at that."  
  
"Right," said Yuna. "Popcorn it is...Tidus?"  
  
"What?" asked Tidus as he was about to sit back down next to his girlfriend. "Oh come on," he pleaded. "You're the one that offered the popcorn. You go fix it."  
  
"But you're the host dummy," said Rikku. "You're supposed to serve us."  
  
"Hold on! Time out!" shouted WuFei. "Men do NOT serve women under any circumstances. It's just not right! It's Injustice!"  
  
"Sit down WuMan," said Duo. "Don't get your panties in a twist."  
  
"I agree with the China man," said Auron. "Tidus should not serve the women popcorn...He should, however, serve me popcorn."  
  
"Shut up gramps!" yelled Tidus. He walked slowly out of the room. "Fine," he said. "I'll get your stupid popcorn. You're probably not gonna like the yellow liquid I put on it though."  
  
"Don't even joke about that man," said Wakka.  
  
Yeah, so this one's a bit shorter, but this will probably become standard. For now, I've changed the rating of this story to G, because it's all good...for now. Please review. I need it. 


	3. He Likes Caffeine

I don't even know why I'm bothering with this. As of right now, when I'm beginning this, nobody has reviewed this thing except for my sister and I. This leads me to believe that no one is reading it...sigh...maybe it's just not funny. Whatever. I'm just gonna put five bullets in this six-bullet chamber gun and see if I can't have some fun. Here's chap 3 for anyone who does or does not care. Have fun.  
  
Gundam and Final Fantasy do not belong to me. Sad but true....another heavy sigh.  
  
"Popcorn," muttered Tidus angrily as he prepared some in the kitchen. He could hear the movie beginning outside. "Hey! Does anybody want any drinks to go with their popcorn?!" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sure!" he heard Duo call out. He smacked himself on the forehead.  
  
"Had to ask, didn't I?"  
  
"Everyone be quiet," demanded Yuna. "The movie's beginning!" The Mummy started playing as the opening advertisements and previews ended.  
  
"Finally," said WuFei. "I thought we'd never get to the feature presentation."  
  
"You need an attitude adjustment Chang," said Duo.  
  
"Bite me freak," spat WuFei.  
  
"Now, now. Everyone settle down," Quatre said peacefully. Tidus finally walked in with the popcorn and sat down next to Yuna on the couch. Everyone eyed him enviously.  
  
"What?" he asked as innocently as possible. He brought the bowl closer to his stomach and covered it. "Oh no you don't. Mine. My popcorn."  
  
"That's right man," said WuFei. "Tell 'em who the boss is." Heero conked Chang on the back of the head with his gun.  
  
"You talk to much," said Heero monotonously. Everyone advanced slowly on Tidus as he curled up with the popcorn bowl.  
  
"You can't have any," ha continued to say. "It's all mine. You hear!?" Yuna quickly reached over and pinched him in the side and began tickling him furiously. He tried to keep from spilling the bowl as he spoke. "No!...You cant...you're...cheating!"  
  
Heero reached down from behind and picked up the bowl. "How convenient," he said as he took a handful of popcorn. "Looks like I just inherited a large sum of popcorn."  
  
"Come on Yuy," said Duo. "Share."  
  
"Over my dead body," replied Heero.  
  
"Do you guys ever get along?" asked Wakka. "Or are you always fighting?"  
  
"It's not always like this," said Quatre solemnly. "Duo is feeling particular hyper today. You see, he discovered coffee not too long ago, and it's affected us all. You wouldn't believe how much it affects him though."  
  
"Coffee?" asked Duo as he perked up. "You said Coffee? Where? Gimmee Gimmee Gimmee."  
  
"Dammit Quatre," said WuFei. "You just had to go and remind him didn't you?" Duo started bouncing on all fours like a crazed monkey. "Look. Just thinking about coffee gets him a caffeine high."  
  
"Wow," said Rikku. "Look at him go. Does he have a stop button or something?"  
  
"No," said Heero.  
  
"I could make one," said Lulu. "It would be my pleasure."  
  
"I could help," said Auron, brandishing his huge sword.  
  
"No," said Quatre. "Don't kill him." Duo kept bouncing up and down. Quatre looked at him almost piteously.  
  
"You like coffee?" asked Tidus with a grin. Duo vigorously nodded his head up and down so fast that everyone could see multiples of his head. "You want some coffee?" Duo shook his head even faster.  
  
"The guy's gonna break his fuckin' neck," said Wakka.  
  
"That'd be cool to see," said Heero. "Hell, I think I'd pay to see that happen. Give him some coffee."  
  
What's more fun than Duo?... Duo when he's hyped on caffeine of course. Yeah, you can all see where this is gonna end up. I'll later be throwing alcohol into the mix. Then it's gonna get interesting. 


	4. More Caffeine Problems

I decided to resume work on this story for now. Those of you who had this on some kind of weird alerts thing will learn this upon checking mail. Read!

Duo had drank three cups of coffee…Three very LARGE cups of coffee at that, and the high that he was n didn't appear to be fading any time soon.

"I don't get it," said Wakka as he watched Duo. "He just keeps this up for how long?"

"Coffee has lots of caffeine in it," said Heero. "On a normal human being, it makes the person hyper. On this one…well, you can all see what I mean."

"More coffee please?" asked Duo from the floor. Everyone shouted a resounding no. "But I wants it. It is precious."

Duo started making weird noises as he curled up on the floor and rocked back and forth.

"I cannot take any more of this," said Rikku.

"I think I can kill him if you'd all allow it," said Lulu.

"No, no," said Auron. "This one's mine. If he dies, I want it to be me who kills him."

"That's supposed to be _my _job," said Chang angrily. "I kill him. I will someday destroy this bastard and take all the credit."

"You guys have issues," said Tidus. "Can't you get along?"

"They don't usually," said Quatre. "It's always Heero, Duo, and Qutre who are bickering at eachother, but they get over it eventually."

"Then they'll move onto something else to fight about," said Trowa.

"That's right Trowa," confirmed Quatre. "They always find something new to argue-Hey Trowa! Your memory is okay now."

"Did I lose my memory or something?" asked Trowa. Everyone nearly collapsed.

"His head doesn't appear to be too stable either," said Wakka.

"Are you guys going to actually watch any of the movie, or are you going to talk and ruin it for the rest of us who want to see it?!" shouted Yuna suddenly. It took them all back with shock, but they quickly recovered.

"Wait a second," said Auron. "We didn't even want to watch this movie."

"He's right," said Tidus. "I didn't vote for it."

"OF course we all wanted to watch it," said Yuna. "Right guys? Who wants to watch the movie?"

No one's hands were raised. No replies came.

"I believe it's now been established that no one wants to watch the movie," said WuFie.

"I want more coffee!!!" shouted Duo as he hit the ceiling.

"NO!" shouted everyone again.

"Why not?" he pleaded. "I promise I'll be good. Really."

"You _promise_?" asked Heero.

"If I break my promise, you can kill me," said Duo.

"I'm in!" shouted Heero and WuFei together.

"You heard him," said Yuna. "Give Mr. Energizer Bunny here another coffee."

"You know your way around here quite well," said Tidus. "You've spent many a night in my house. You make the coffee yourself."

"We won't discuss why Yuna has spent many nights here," said Auron. "But as host, you have the responsibility of getting more food and drinks for your guests. Bring more popcorn too."

Tidus began to retort back at them, but knew it to be a battle he couldn't win possibly. So instead, he just got up from the sofa wordlessly and went to the kitchen.


	5. Finally, Peace?

Tidus entered the room with a fifth mug of coffee for his guest, Duo Maxwell. Upon seeing the host come in with the steaming liquid, he smiled enviously with a stupid grin on his face and sat up so quickly no one really saw it happen.

"Now," said Tidus, "you promised to be good."

"Good-yeah-sure-got it!" said Duo quickly. With trembling hands, he snatched the mug and downed all of it in a single chug. He sighed, his belly full of the warm liquid. "Oh yeah, that hit the spot."

"I get to kill him if he acts up," said Heero. "He gave me permission." Heero drew another pistol. Everyone looked at him hard. They wanted to ask where he continued to pull his guns from. There just wasn't a logical explanation.

"What?" he asked. "Mind your business."

"I like coffee," said Duo.

"We know," said Rikku. "We definitely noticed by now."

"I don't like this movie," said WuFei. "It's boring."

"Yeah, I second that," said Wakka. "You haven't had to see it twelve times."

"Well, I don't think we have to watch it anymore," said Lulu. She nodded her head toward the couch, where Yuna lay curled up into a ball, sleeping soundly and peacefully.

"Hallelujah," said Tidus.

"I think it's a good-

Duo stopped mid-sentence, standing in place, his eyes cross-eyed. He swaggered a few times and fell straight on to his back. He was knocked out cold.

"What's with him?"

"Do you think I was going to give him more coffee and let him keep bouncing off the walls?" asked Tidus. "I put a sleeping drug into the cup. He'll be down for a while. For the rest of the night anyway."

"That's cheating!" yelled Heero.

"What?" asked Wakka. "That's a good idea."

"I agree," said Auron.

"I'm with Heero though," said Chang, siding with the murderous brunette. "Duo promised we could kill him if he acted all hyper again as a result of the coffee."

"We've waited so long," said Heero. "We've endured so much pain."

"So much agony," chimed in WuFei.

"Relentless annoyances," continued Heero.

"Just looking at him is enough to make me want his head," said Wufei.

"You guys are horrible," said Quatre. "I mean, yeah, sure, he's a bit annoying, but he's our friend."

"Did we ever consent to this?" asked Chang. "That he's our friend." They looked at the helpless boy on the floor.

"Nope," said Heero.

"And as a non-friend," continued WuFei, "promises are null, right?"

"I'd have to say you're pretty much correct," said Heero. "I like your thinking process." Heero grinned a wicked grin, and Chang did the same. They turned on the comatose boy.

"Thanks," said Chang. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

"No no no no no no no," said Quatre worriedly, running between them at Duo. "He _is _our friend, yours as well, and he's risked his neck a bunch of times for you guys on the battlefield."

"I'd say killing isn't the answer on this one anyway," said Lulu. "Though it'd be fun to see how resistant his body and soul is to a Flare Spell."

"Just let him sleep," said Rikku, sighing. "The rest of us will be staying the night, sooo…"

"What?" asked Tidus. "You want me to invite them to spend the night?" They begged him with large, puffy, Bambi-style eyes.

"No!" pleaded Tidus. "Not the eyes. NO! That's not fair. You cant use that! I- Oh alright."

"Yipee!" said Rikku. Everyone glared at her quickly, having thought they just heard Duo's happiness fill the room again. "Whoops. Sorry."

"No more acting like Duo," said Trowa, who'd been acting typically quiet for a while. "What will the sleeping arrangements be?"

That night, after much toil and cleaning, everyone went to sleep. It was very late by the end of it all, but they had had fun nonetheless, or they were pretty sure they did. It would be a while before everyone awoke late the next morning. Their wake up call came somewhere between "too early" and "what did I do last night", when the voice of Heero rang out like bomb had detonated.

"DUO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!"… "AND WHERE THE HELL ARE MY GUNS!"

The End

TaDaa! That's it. I decided to end it. I apologize it took a while. I may soon do another comedy sketch similar to this. Thanks to anyone who was loyal and stuck with me through this. Ciao!

O! And if u like GW, check out my novels I already have up and in the works. It's a great treat to you!


End file.
